A Handshake
by thetheatergeek5978
Summary: Draco and Harry have never met. Therefore they are not enemies. But Draco is still Draco, except he is a little wiser. The handshake is different this time around. First year during the first flying lesson. ONESHOT


A second later his mind was swept away as they discussed Quirrell- the defense teacher who was scared of his own shadow- and Harry brought up the fact that his scar always ached when said teacher turned around. Seamus gave him a weird look, but Harry had a feeling that everything at Hogwarts was a little odd to be honest.

So this is a one shot. How i imagine if Draco never wanted to be friends Harry. And therefore didnt torment him. They arent enemies. But this is Draco being Draco being the Prince of Slytherin- so hes not nice or anything.

.Story.

"The fat lump dropped his rembrall!" Sneered Theo Nott. Harry narrowed his eyes, " Give it here Nott!" gesturing with his hand.

Nott sneered before shaking his, " You know what Potter? I think I might leave it up in a tree!" grasping the broom tightly. A voice cut through the air " Nott what do you think you are doing?" It was a boy with unbelievably blond hair and mercury gray eyes.

Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry, '' Thats Draco Malfoy hes from an old pureblood family that hates muggles. DeathEaters the lot of them."

"Nott put that thing down! Conversing with half bloods, mudbloods and _Blood traitors ,_ now?" He grabbed the ball from Notts hands, tossing it to in the general vicinity of Harry, "How would your father feel about this?" Malfoy narrowed his eyes before gripping the boys arm in a way that looked painful, " Wouldn't it be a shame if he found out that his only son was consorting with that _filth?_ " His voice of low and mocking shaking his head he tutted.

Carefully pulling Nott away from the Gryffindors he spoke again, "Don't waste your time on would be squibs like Longbottom, you know his grandmother has no class. Neither do any of his little friends. I will not have you making our House look like imbeciles or Merlin forbid like we care about those idiots!"

Harry turned to Ron, raising an eyebrow slowly, " So whats the big deal about him?'' and the rest of the Gryffindor cluttered close to hear. Ron exhaled through his nose, " To some parts of the society- The Pureblood Society- the Malfoys are renowned and respected mostly feared I suppose," scratching his nose idly, accidently rubbing dirty on his face.

Hermione spoke up," What is a mudblood exactly? And a blood traitor?" Ron gaped at her, "Well i thought you knew everything?". Hermione sniffed "I cant possibly know everything Ronald, and you have a bit of dirt on your face again.". Ron blushed as red as his face, "Mudblood means dirty blood. Since your parents are muggles, some purebloods believe that your magic is dirty or tainted and that you are weaker." Ron shifted slightly, "being a blood traitor means that you do not believe that. Therefore you are a traitor to your own blood".

Harry nodded while Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, "Does that mean Malfoy is a pureblood. I s that why they all listen to him?" Dean Thomas chuckled, "Well i think it has more to do with the fact that Malfoy is pretty scary, eh? Did you see Notts face when Malfoy brought up his father?" The group nodded listly.

Soon both groups ran silent as they stared at each other simultaneously sizing each other up while trying to look like they didnt care. Harry ran a hand through his and sighed. Walking forward, he could hear Hermione make a sound of distaste and Ron move forwards, reaching his hand out to Malfoy.

Malfoy sneered, "Potter you must truly be an idiot, our hands will never touch", giving him a leveling glare. He snapped to his group, "Obviously the teacher won't be coming back any time soon-head to the library!" The Slytherin walked closely together, whispering to each other as they headed into the building. Malfoy turned on his heel and walked regally away.

Ron came up to him hitting his shoulder slightly, " I never thought I would see the day when someone denied shaking _Harry Potter's_ hand!" He grinned turning to Ron and the others he laughed and Hermione cut in, " It appears that Malfoy is an anomaly", she too was smirking slightly.

Eventually the conversation shifted from the weirdness that is the Slytherin House to the terror that Snape was. Harry though was caught on the fact that he had finally met someone who despite knowing who he was didnt want to friends with him, He had a feeling that this was something he would remember forever. Malfoy certainly was weird but Harry had a feeling he was going to be important.

A second later his mind was swept away as they discussed Quirrell- the defense teacher who was scared of his own shadow- and Harry brought up the fact that his scar always ached when said teacher turned around. Seamus gave him a weird look, but Harry had a feeling that everything at Hogwarts was a little odd to be honest.


End file.
